1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to sports equipment and more particularly to an improved archery bow assembly utilizing a pendulum-type disappearing arrow rest.
2. PRIOR ART
Many attempts have been made in the past to provide a successful disappearing arrow rest which will not interfere with the flight of the arrow through the bow. In most instances, not only has the rest not completely disappeared, but is relatively expensive to make, is subject to breakage and still interferes with arrow flight, the arrow vanes typically striking the rest and causing vane damage, arrow wobble and poor arrow flight and shooting accuracy. Those magnetic rests which provide a horizontal swinging wire support do not yield vertically and must be struck by the vanes before swinging horizontally out of the way. The wire rest still slices the vanes and deflects the arrow.
There remains a need for an inexpensive, durable arrow rest which completely clears out of the path of the arrow through the bow when the bow is shot and before the arrow vanes can reach the rest. Such rest should be simple to construct, operate and adjust, provide a resilient vertical cushioning support for proper arrow flight and be fabricated from easily available materials. Preferably, the rest should incorporate an integral yielding side pressure plate or point so that a cushion type so-called Burger button or plunger is not needed for the bow.